HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) is a compact audio/video interface for transmitting digital data between equipment, such as between a satellite television receiver or a Digital Video Disc (DVD) player and a television monitor. Previous interconnection technologies, such as radio-frequency (RF) coaxial cable, composite video, S-video, etc., relied on analog transmission. HDMI provides a high-quality digital alternative.
HDMI cables have become increasingly prevalent in consumer applications. This increased deployment coincides with a general increase in complexity associated with household audio and video systems. One problem that has been noted with HDMI cables in particular is a susceptibility to poor or incomplete connections, since the HDMI connectors of standard configuration have a tendency to come loose from movement or vibration of the audio/video equipment. This problem can be quite costly. For instance, cable television operators frequently deploy technicians to consumers' homes to resolve loss-of-picture complaints that turn out to be loose connections at an HDMI port.
Some manufacturers have attempted to address this problem by developing so-called locking HDMI connectors, which include a locking tab that securely engages an opening in a HDMI receptacle, so that the HDMI connector cannot be removed without pushing or sliding a locking button on the connector body. Examples of this approach are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,545, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety to provide context and technical background for the various improvements described below.
Locking connectors, however, can damage the receptacle and/or the video equipment if the connector is pulled too hard without manually disengaging the locking feature. Thus, alternative or improved designs are still needed.